


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (Alastor X Reader)

by Luna_Chandler



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Chandler/pseuds/Luna_Chandler
Summary: A little sheep-like demon (You) was invited to the hotel by your friend, but you came across the infamous Radio Demon during your visit. Something isn’t right about him.. And you need to be wary of him. What’s going to happen? Read and find out.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 454





	1. Chapter 1

Ching.. Ching. A soft bell echoes through the streets of hell. It sounded… innocent? Like peace coming but oh the irony. A lady. She looks like your typical demon, in fact, she looks like she could be a strong demon’s plaything but oh how wrong that is.

This young lady. Her hair H/C (Hair Color), but curly like a sheep. Her horns shaped like a ram. She had a red blouse with a pleated black skirt. She wore back legging but she’s also barefooted, it is hard to find shoes when your feet are hoofs. This lady wears a choker with a little bell on it. If it wasn’t for the S/C (Skin color) and E/C (eye color), she would have a more innocent appearance. Her name is Y/N L/N (Your name and last name).

You walk slowly through the somewhat empty streets of hell, finally glad to be out again after being coop up during the extermination. The sound of your hooves clicking against the hard sidewalk. Demons would hear the sound of the bell or your hoofs and quickly scurry to the other side of the road so they can avoid your path. You noticed a group of demon gather around some sort of shop, one with TVs, displaying the news. You walk over, none of the demons noticed your presence due to being glued to the screen.

You tried to watch along with the fellow demons but they were taller than you. You let off a loud cough that luckily did catch a few demon’s attention and they split off. Finally, you can see the screen. You watched.

It seems your princess was on the news with Katie and Tom. You did remember the rumor of the princess bring up a BIG project to deal with the extermination and population. Charlie was her name. She seemed nervous but even through her shuttering, you can hear how she cares about her people. You can see Katie the bitch dying of boredom, sadly not literally. You can see charlie getting more confidence, sounding more serious. You realize her plan was to… open a hotel? To fix us demons and send us to heaven? She can’t be serious…

You tried to focused on the television but you were suddenly shoved, knocking back into someone else. You pay no attention to whoever you fall back to you, they didn’t do anything wrong, your focus was on the big idiot who showed you. You let out an annoyed groan and walk over to the large demon who shoved you. You tap his shoulder.

The bear-like demon glances back at you, giving an annoyed look. “beat it, kid. I’m trying to watch the news.” He turns back to the window.

You stared daggers behind this rude demon’s back. You stomp your hoof on the ground as your little bell jingle. “Excuse me, sir... But do you know who I am?” you asked him. A few demons took notice of what was going on and slowly backed away but stayed a good distance for the show.

“No, and I do not care. Now scrum or I’ll bash your puny head into the sidewalk,” he said threateningly, didn’t even bother to look at you.

You let out a huff in irritation. You took a couple of steps back and charged at the demon. You ram your head against his back, causing the demon to fall forward and bashing his head against the window display, breaking the glass and TVs. Your head hurt a little bit but it isn’t bad. If you didn’t have those ram horns, probably hurt a lot more “Next time, don’t be an idiot,” you said and turn on your hoofs, start walking away from the mess. Guess got to watch the news elsewhere.

You heard shards of glass dropping and before you could turn around, a sudden tight grip at the sleeve of your blouse. You looked over to see.. the idiot demon again, gah. Your little stunt didn’t do too much damage to the demon, just a few cuts from the glass. “Hey! You little bitch! What makes you think you can do that kind of stuff to me?” he shouted loudly.

You were annoyed by this idiot’s yelling, is this idiot trying to give you hearing damage? “Well, you shoved me, blocked my path, called me a child, threaten me… and now called me a bitch..” you made a tsk sound. “ Soo… yeah, I have a right to do it, and honestly, you definitely deserve it” you said calmly, trying to tug your sleeve away from the idiot but he wouldn’t let go.

His fist grip tighter, slightly shaking. “Oh, I’m not going to let you walk around after your little stunt. I’m going to teach you why you shouldn’t mess with the big boys” he said with a grin with sinister intentions behind it.

Your eyes narrowed “sir, I don’t need an idiot demon telling my place. I know my place and all I can say is it’s up higher than yours” you scowl before kicking toward his ankle.

Now if you had a normal foot or normal leg strength, it wouldn’t do this, but this is a hoof and your kicking strength is a bit stronger. It made a sick, bone snapping sound. Demon shouts in pain, letting go of your sleeve as he falls back, holding his leg “Gaaaah my leg!” he shouted in pain.

You watch him yell and squirm in pain, you were thinking of kicking him in the jewels but that would be overkill, even if you’re a demon. You look over at your sleeve to see it’s been torn, great, now you have to sew your sleeve up when you get back. You let out a growl, bearing your sharp teeth. You look back at the pathetic demon “Now sir.. If you come around in my turf again, I’ll skin you alive and turn your fur into a new coat. Do I make myself clear?” you asked the bear-like demon.

The demon let out a growl in annoyance and pain, before nodding, gritting his teeth. Guess too painful to actually say it. “Good,” you said and turning around, taking a few steps.

You had a somewhat unsettling feeling which made you stop. All demons were watching you but none of them was causing that feeling. It was definitely someone staring at you kind of feel though. You didn’t feel scared, just cautious. You slowly started walking back to your shop, as the bell on your choker jingles with each step. The demons can hear the bell slowly disappearing. Unknown to the little sheep, She had caught a certain demon’s attention. 

**Writer: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the story. Sorry if it looks bad, I haven't written anything for a while so I'm a bit rusty, but I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a quiet afternoon in your little shop. You sat in the corner on a stool, legs crossed. You were reading the latest magazine, catching up on some stuff. Your reading time was interrupted by the sound of the store’s bell jingling. You look up to see Angel Dust, one of the infamous “stars” in hell. He wasn’t bad though. One of the few friends you got in this shithole. You close the magazine and toss it on the counter before getting up. “Hello old friend, what brings you here today?” you greeted him with a question. You make your way over to him. 

“Oof, it’s been a bit of a day yesterday, toots. First, have to do a favor for a friend- say? Where’s your stash at? I need a drink or three” He said, tossing a couple of clothes on the counter. 

“Behind the counter” you answered his question as you walk over to the clothes, putting a pair of gloves on, you don’t want to touch the clothes.. Mostly because it’s Angel’s clothes. You started inspecting the clothing. Angel goes behind the counter, pulling out a bottle of booze from it. 

“Gah fucking great, the place I’m staying at wouldn’t let me have jackshit... But it has a bar! Like.. what the hell?! Can’t be teasing me with a bar” he ranted, throwing his arms in the air while using the other pair to open the bottle. 

“Hm? That is strange. Where are you staying at?” he asked him, not looking up at him but still having your attention to the clothing, finding a couple of tears and mysterious stains on the clothes.

“Oh, this hotel called Happy Hotel. Didn’t you see the news yesterday? Also, I was on the news too!” he said happily like it’s an accomplishment. He starts browsing at the other clothing while sipping from the bottle. 

You look up over at him, raising a brow. “Um.. yeah I did see the news.. But I didn’t get to see it all because some idiot decided to mess with me.. Let’s say said idiot won’t be walking for a while” you let out a small chuckle.

“Ha! You show them” he said, as he inspects the clothes, holding them against his body as he checks himself out in the mirror. He holds the bottle in his other hand. 

“Hey now… don’t be spilling that stuff or you’ll be paying for the clothes you ruined” you said, narrowing your eyes a bit. “And why are you staying in that hotel? You obviously don’t want to be redeemed…” you asked him.

“Gah don’t get your panties in a twist.” he irritated, giving you an eye roll. He walks to the fitting room. “And to answer your question... free rent,” he said, walking into the fitting room and closing the door behind him. 

“Ah I see. That makes a lot more sense” you said, going back to focusing on the clothing. You open a little drawer behind the counter and pull a thread and needle out. 

“Yeah. oh, there’s also this demon helping the princess’s project... I think he was called… the Radio Demon?” he said, can hear clothes shuffling behind the door.

Your eyes widen slightly. “Um… wait… did I hear you correctly? Radio Demon?” you said, a bit slightly of confusion in your voice. 

“Um.. yeah, Radio Demon. I don’t get why he’s a big deal. All I saw him did was destroy that old timer’s ship… He doesn’t even look that scary, he looks like a strawberry pimp” he said. “But it was kinda hot how he destroy it, maybe he can do that to me in bed” he let out a purr, laughing a bit.

“Gah.. you got weird fantasies, you know that, right?” You said. You started sewing up the torn clothing. “You know, I never have seen the Radio Demon, only heard tales of him. Maybe he isn’t that bad the way you describe him.” 

“You should come along! That way, you can see him for yourself. Also, I’m sure they’ll allow you to have a drink plus it’s better spending your time here” he suggested. He opens the door, stepping out in one of the store’s outfits. “Now how does this look?” He posts in the mirror, still holding a bottle. 

You look over at your friend “Heh, fabulous as always” you replied with a bit of a grin. “and you’re right, maybe a little change in scenery wouldn’t hurt. It would be nice to get out of my turf.” you said, looking back down at the clothes. 

“That’s a spirit, toots,” He said, walking back into the fitting room and slamming the door behind him. 

By the time he finished up with his shopping, you finished fixing up his clothes. “Alright, that should do. Wash them next time, please or I’m doubling it. I don’t want to know what some of these stains are and I’m not going to touch them to find out” you started calculating the cost. 

“Aw quit complaining” He put his hand on his hip as he puts the other clothing on the counter. Once you finished calculating the cost for the repair of the clothing and adding the price for the booze and clothing, you showed him the cost. “Geez… do you got a friend’s discount?” he asked, digging into his wallet. 

“I do.. Friend’s discount is double” you teased. “But I’ll lower the price a bit since it will take a while to get this place closed for the day and everything,” you say as you lower the price. The spider demon hands you the money. You took it, added it to the cash register, and handing him the change. “Pleasure doing business with you” you pull the gloves off. “I’ll be with ya at the moment” you throw gloves away. 

It didn’t take long for you to close up the shop and change your attire since your place wasn’t far at all. You wore an F/C dress shirt, F/C pants or skirts with leggings. You hold an F/C wristlet. You still wear the choker with a bell on it. “Ready to go” 

“Gah about time,” he said, slightly irritated, holding a bag of his new purchase and repaired clothes as he took a sip of the booze. He closes the bottle and stuffs it under his shirt, hiding it where the fluff is. You and the spider demon started making your way to Happy Hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

You and the pornstar demon reached the hotel, you look up at the large neon sign and you raise a brow "Um... Angel dust, this is called Hazbin Hotel, not Happy Hotel." you look over with a confused expression.

"Oh yeah... Smiles have been working on the Hotel and change some stuff up" He said, walking up to the door.

You tilted your head "Smiles?" you repeated the name, following Angel. Still having a bit of a confused look.

"The Radio Demon guy. It's one of a couple of nicknames I called him, he smiles a lot. Hard to tell what he's thinking, he's pretty weird." He kicked the door open, walking inside.

"Was that necess-" you spoke but interrupted by someone yelling.

"What the hell?! Are you trying to break the door? We just had it fixed!" A woman in long white hair and a big red bow on her head shouted, looking pissed.

Angel shut the door behind him. "Oh hey" Angel had an annoyed look then look over at you "Don't mind her, that's Vaggie. She can be a pain in the as-" A vase was thrown toward both of you, well mostly toward Angel. Angel ducked and vase shattered into pieces, you were holding your wristlet up to your face in defense. "And she has a tempter.," he said, standing back up and dusting himself off.

"Who's the girl? I told you, no more bringing people here for "favors" she does the air quotes while giving a serious look.

Your eyes widen a bit "Oh heavens no. Not to insult Angel but I do have some standards, I couldn't even touch some of his clothes without gloves. I'm just here to ch-".

A voice can be heard in another room "Vaaaggie~! Who just ca-" Chalie walk into the lobby room and she gasps. "Oh my goodness, hi there!" she said cheerily as she ran over. "Are you here to check in our hotel?" she sounded excitedly.

"U-um.. what?" you spatted out, a bit overwhelmed by her weird cheeriness. "Um... n-no, I'm just here with Angel Dust to check the place out. Your highness"

"Oh no no no. You don't have to call me that. You can call me Charlie, nice to meet you" she smiled widely, holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too, Charlie. My name is Y/N" you greeted the princess, taking her hand and shaking. "I must say, what a very nice hotel. Probably the nicest one I have seen in this city" you let go of her hand, looking around the place.

"Oh! Thanks. I did have some unexpecting helping hands" she said with a small laugh at the end, scratching the back of her hand as she follows.

"Oh I heard, Angel told me the Radio Demon came here and decided to help you. I'm surprised though" you said, walking up to the front desk.

"Heh y-yeah. It is quite a shocker. I can call him down if you want to meet him." she suggested.

"Oh no thank you but um... I thought this is a place to be redeemed? So.. why is there a bar?" you look over at the winged cat-like demon, who's drowning himself in some booze and look like he doesn't want to be.

"Oh um.. Right. I honestly have no idea. This was Al-" she was interrupted.

"Did someone say my name? I could've sworn I heard it earlier" A voice was heard, it wasn't a normal voice, kinda sounded like someone talking out of the radio. You turn your attention to see a red tall, deer-like demon.

He adjusted his monocle and his eyes scanned the room till he spotted you. You can feel a bit tense, this feeling you felt before... The Radio Demon was already in front of you, a bit in your personal space, you took a couple of steps back. How did he get in front of you so fast? "Oh a new resident?" he asked, towering over you with his brow raised. Why is he so freaking tall?

You let out a small cough to clear up your voice before looking up at him in the eyes. "No, I'm not. Angel invited me here. I'm presuming you are the infamous Radio Demon? I am Y/N. Nice to meet you" you greeted him, holding your hand out.

"Why yes, I am! A pleasure to meet you too, dear." He greeted back, grabbing your hand and shaking it. Huh, he isn't bad really, kinda a gentleman.

You smiled friendly then let go of his hand and glances around. "Like what I was saying to Charlie, this place is so nice. Has a nice cozy feel to it" You said, pacing around a bit and look at the decorations.

Charlie and Radio Demon followed you "Well, why of course there's a cozy feel. We need our fellow demons to know everything will be ok and nothing to worry about!" he said oddly friendly, why oddly? Something about his friendly tone in his voice just doesn't sound right.

"Um.. yeah.. right," you said with a brow raised with a hint of disbelief, taking a step away from the Radio Demon.

"C'mon Y/N! I can show you around" Charlie shouted before walking away, you hesitated at first but you slowly followed her anyways. Vaggie decided to stay with Radio and Angel, she was giving them both a look that could kill. You still had that unsettling feeling, you glance back over at the others. Angel and Vaggie were talking kinda.. more like arguing while Radio was watching you and Charlie, still doing that stupid grin. He waves and you slowly waved back, feeling a bit more uncomfortable before looking back and catching up with charlie. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

You walk around most of the hotel of what felt like hours. You feel drained from how much you walk around and how Charlie’s cheerfulness was overwhelming. You didn’t say anything because Charlie was actually nice and she might get you killed easily since she is the princess after all. Once you two get to the lobby, you can see Vaggie sitting on the couch while Angel was trying to bride Husk with “offers” for booze while using the fluff on his chest to look like cleavage. No Radio Demon insight, sweet. Charlie turns to you “Sooo what do you think of our hotel? Maybe the tour convince you to join?” she said sweetly.

“Heh while your hotel is nice... It’s not for me, sorry. I’m fine staying in hell. Maybe years later, I’ll change my mind, who knows” you said, smiling.

“Oh well that’s ok, you’re welcome to visit your friend anytime” she smiled widely. “Well enjoy your visit,” she said before walking to Vaggie.

You sigh in relief as Angel walks up to you. “Hey toots, can you help me get a couple of shots?” he asked, pointing behind him at the bar.

“Sure thing, Angel... I think I need anyways drink or two. I am pooped.” you rub your fingers through your hair, making your way to the bar while Angel follows you behind. You took a seat, Angel took a seat next to you and you look at the cat Demon. “Hey bud, give me an Autumn Delight cocktail and..” you pause for a second as Angel whispered into your ear “And a glass of Pinot Noir please” you ordered.

“Gah no way. You’re going to give one of the drinks to that bastard” he pointed at Angel.

“Oh ouch, so hurt” he pretended to be deeply hurt and he rolled his eyes.

You roll your eyes “Fine… then just the Autumn Delight cocktail please” you asked him again but your tone doesn’t sound as nice as a minute ago. You narrow your eyes at him. You tense sightly as you felt that strange feeling for before. Oh no...

“No way. Now piss off before I-... um..” Husk paused as he was staring up behind you.

“Is there seem to be a problem?” That familiar radio voice was heard. You didn’t bother to turn around.

“Well you see, this brat here is trying to get a drink for herself an-” Husk was cut off.

“Do as the lady says” Radio ordered him. “She asked nicely and she isn’t an actual resident here so do as she says. Make her those two drinks.

“Um.. right away” Husk nervously said before starting mixing quickly, he looks like he saw the face fear itself. He soon put the two glasses of alcohol in front of you. “Sorry about that, miss”

“It’s fine, thank you,” you said, taking one of the drinks and slide it over to angel.

“Thanks, Toots and Smiles!” Angel said happily as he takes his drink and gets his ass out of the seat and walk somewhere else to drink it.

The Radio Demon sat at where the pornstar was, ordering Husk to get him a drink before turning toward you. “Hello, again dear.” He greeted.

“Hello again, Radio Demon” you greeted him, looking over at him. “Thanks for straightening out your bartender here”. You pointed at Husk.

“Oh, you’re welcome, Deary. You don’t have to call me Radio Demon, Just Alastor” he said.

“Hm.. alright Alastor” you grabbing your drink. “So what’s your game plan?” you asked, taking a sip.

“Game plan? What do you ever mean?” he asked, tilting his head.

“Oh don’t play dumb. I know you’re up to something.. I just don’t buy your act so you might as well spill it” you said, narrowing your eyes as you stare into his red orbs.

“Oh don’t be silly, I’m just simply doing this little project out of boredom! I thought it would be interesting to see our fellow demons try to climb their way up to only end up falling back down” he said as Husk slides a drink to Alastor, Alastor grabs the glass and does a hand signal, signaling Husk to go away as Husk gladly does.

You raise a brow before looking away from him. It seems like a believable answer so you shrugged. “Alright if you say so..” you turn away from him, hoping that’s the end of your little chitchat. Wrong.

“So tell me, how your friends with your little friend over there?” he points his staff at Angel Dust as Angel was chugging his drink.

You look back at him “Ehh... Well, I guess you can say we are friends. He’s mostly just one of my customers who I fix his clothes while he shops and rants on about random bullshit” you look over your drink, swishing your glass slowly.

“Oh so you have a little shop?” he asked, resting his head onto his hand.

“Yeah, it’s a little clothing shop, it’s a side gig I do. I call it “Sheep's Clothing” you replied.

“Oh, how fascinating! I think I have heard of it before, I should check out sometime” he said cheerfully but something about his cheerful tone is off. You noticed he hasn’t even sip his drink and he’s leaning close to you. Alarm bells going off in your head.

You lean away as far from him as possible “Yeah huh..” You look at your invisible watch “Oh look at the time! I should get going” You chug your drink quickly and put the glass on the counter.

“Hold it, deary. You should stay for the night or at least let me take you there. It isn’t safe for a lady to be out at night!” he said, trying to sound worried but it’s hard to with that radio filter going on.

“That’s a nice offer but I don’t need someone walking me home, I can handle myself just fine, sir.” You hop out of the seat.

A hand grips your wrist and you look over at Alastor. “Oh c’mon, I insisted!” he said, still smiling like a serial killer. He wasn’t gripping your wrist tightly at all.

You let out a growl as you easily pull your arm out of Alastor’s grip. “Alastor, I can go out by myself. I am not some pathetic demon, I can handle myself, but I appreciate the offer” You stare daggers into his red orbs. He seems unfazed by you standing up to him. You noticed Husk was watching from the other side of his bar and has that “oh shit” look. You take a deep breath then let it out, relaxing a bit. “Have a nice evening, Alastor.” You started walking over to the door. You glance over at Angel “Night Angel Dust. Come back to my shop whenever, tell Charlie and Vaggie I say night” You said goodbye to your spider friend.

“Night toots! Come back whenever to have a drink or two!” Angel waved as he stayed on the couch, finishing up his drink.

Once you get outside and close the door behind you, you let out a loud sigh in relief and lean your back against the door. “I can’t believe I did that... ”You rub fingers through your H/C locks. You could feel your hair racing against your chest. You feel terrified that you might have pissed off the most powerful demon around hell and might never wake up the next morning. You started mumbling to yourself, about how stupid you are, as you started walking down the quiet sidewalk. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Surprise! You're alive for now. Day one of not dying after pissing off Alastor. Eh, you probably worrying about nothing, Alastor didn't seem mad at all when you walk out last night. Maybe it's just all in your head. Maybe you didn't need to stay up till three in the morning till you pass out, but you did it anyway.

So you were at your little shop, a normally slow day. You were drowning yourself in coffee while working on a sweater in a small room. Your ears flicker to the sound of a bell, great customers! You stopped working on the clothing but accidentally stabbed your thumb against a needle. Don't know how the fuck you did, but you just did. You were mumbling swear words under your breath and pull the needle out of your thumb. Just great. You'll take care of it in a bit. Your bandages are at the counter anyways.

You walk out of the back room and into the sales floor, examining your bleeding thumb. "Hello, welcome to Sheep's Clothi-" you tenses up a bit. Oh fuck... don't tell me. You look up to see Angel and Alastor at the other side of the counter. "Sup toots! Guess who wanted to come to your shop" He waved then turn to Alastor "Now give me the dough" Angel holds his hand out.

Alastor gives him around 50 to 100 dollars what it seems. Angel greedily took the money and browse around the shop. Alastor turned back to you. "Morning deary, I see you got back safely" He greeted.

"Yes, as you can see, I am perfectly in one piece," you said with a hint of sass in your voice. Putting your hand on your hip. You do feel scared on the inside.

"Oh really? What about your thumb there?" He uses his staff to point your hand.

"Oh, my thumb? That was just a little accident from sewing, it's none of your conce-" You were interrupted by a sudden grab to your wrist and pull your arm over the counter "wha- hey! What are you doing?!" You shouted, trying to tug your arm back.

Alastor started inspecting your hand carefully, humming a bit as your thumb bleeds a bit, a couple of drops of it fall onto the counter. You quickly stopped that he wasn't doing anything to your hand. "You know, you should really be careful of pricking yourself" He gives your hand a little peck.

You shiver a bit and pull your hand away from him, a light crimson across your cheek. You give him a glare and look down at your hand to see your thumb is fine. "Wha- huh... How?" you look at him with a "wtf" expression.

"Ha! Would you like to know! Now be careful next time and don't go pricking yourself now" He spatted out.

"Um.. ok... Thanks, Alastor" You look back at your hand then look over where Angel is at, seeing he doesn't give a shit as he was still browsing. You look back at Alastor "So... are you his strawberry pimp or something?" You let out a huff kind of laugh with a grin, resting your head on your hand as you lean against the counter.

"Ha! Goodness no," he answered. "Your loss!" Angel Dust shouted from the back.

"So why did you give Angel the money?" you asked Alastor, tilting your head with a brow raise.

"Well it's simple, I wasn't a hundred percent sure where your little shop is so I paid Angel over there to take me to it," He said.

"Couldn't you just type in the name of my shop? I'm sure it would show up on your hellphone" you suggested.

"I don't use your time's fancy gadgets. Not a big fan of it" you said.

"Ah, so you're old fashion? Alright. So... Why did you come to my shop?" you asked him, raising a brow.

"Oh! That's right" He pulls his coat off. "Well I heard you do one hell of a job of fixing up clothing, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind fixing this old thing up please," he asked, putting it on the counter.

You grabbed his coat gently and inspected it, noticing rip and tear at the ends of it. "Pfft, easy peasy. At least yours look cleaner than Angel's" You were about to get your tools but you stopped. "Wait.." you look up at him "Don't you have someone at the hotel that can do this?" you asked him.

"I do but she's too busy taking care of our guests, cleaning, and all that," he said.

"Pfft.. what guest? Only one there is Angel and I'm not sure he counts." You said, taking your tools out and started working on his coat.

"Well maybe there would be a guest there when Angel and I get back," He said. He stopped watching you and start browsing near the counter. "So you made all these? Got to say, you got a taste in fashion" He said, picking up a dress shirt.

"Thank you, most I did make by myself" you answered him, your eyes on his coat.

"I'm curious but have you ever used a demon's fur or skin for this stuff?" he asked.

"Heh yes but not all of this stuff. Just only a couple of things. Let's say the owner of those furs just step over the line with me" you said.

"Ooh you should show me them," he asked as he looks at your direction.

You look up at his face, you can see a bit of eagerness of wanting to see those clothing. You smiled "well alright. after I get done with this but I don't think the clothing would be your style." you replied. You glance down at his coat then back up at him "Hm.. you do know to fix your coat would be a bit pricey, right?" you tilted your head "your coat is made of expensive material."

"Oh, that's alright, deary! Whatever price you put out, I can afford it" he said cheerfully.

You go back to fixing up his coat up. You still feel a hint of fear inside of you but maybe it's nothing. Yes, Alastor does have his little creepy moments but the fear side of your feelings probably came from rumors of this gentleman. Maybe he's not the same demon that everyone talks about and changed. Who knows. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

You spend a good hour chatting with Alastor and fixing his coat, well it was mostly chatting with Alastor. Angel already left earlier with his new clothes half an hour ago. You had a couple of customers coming in, browse as well and bought stuff. Alastor stayed the whole time, just keeping you company while telling jokes or chatting about random topics. The jokes were bad but hilariously bad.

“So what's the difference between a poorly dressed man on a tricycle and a well-dressed man on a bicycle?” Alastor asked you part of the joke.

You had a big smile like an idiot as you glance up at him. “I have no idea, tell me, what’s the difference?” you asked him.

“Attire!” Alastor shouted out, grinning like some idiot.

You laugh at his silly joke, kinda let out a little snort. “Haha how can something so bad be so funny?” you could barely get your words out from how stupid his joke is. You felt a fuzzy warm feeling inside of you from being around him. That feeling of fear was gone. You couldn’t help though, something was odd but you tried to put that back of your head.

You look down at his coat and was so close to finishing his coat till Alastor caught your attention. “Oh Y/N” he called out your name.

You looked up at him “hm? Yes, Alastor?” you give him your attention, you thought odd. He said your actual name instead like deary or something.

“I would like to say, I am terribly sorry for my behavior last night. It was so ungentlemanlike of me to do that. I hope you could forgive me for my actions..” he said so heartedly with a more heartwarming smile.

A hard thump against your chest as you felt your cheeks feeling a bit warm. You couldn’t help but smile ever so sweet. “I accepted your apology,” you said, staring at his red orbs.

His smile goes back to a more his usual smile “Well I’m glad” he spatted out.

“Heh as sweet as you are. Still ain’t going to get a discount” you teased, letting out a small giggle.

He let out a laugh “Ha! Maybe you should have been telling the jokes the whole time.”

You feel warm again from making him laugh. Your focus goes back to his coat. You shortly eventually finished his coat “and... There we go! Finally,” You said cheerfully, walking to the front of the counter with his coat. “Here Alastor, give it a try,” you asked him, handing him his coat. He took his coat and put it on while walking to the mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror. You watched him “So.. What do you think?” you asked him.

“Deary, I don’t like it... I love it. I got to say, you got very good stitching. Can’t even see the threads. Did better than Niffty could” he said, posing a bit in the mirror. “Very nice job”.

“Thank you” you thanked him, smiling as you watch him. You let out a small giggle, you thought him posing in front of the mirror was cute. You walk back behind the counter and start adding up the price.

Alastor came back to the counter. “What would the price be, deary?” he asked. You felt a little bad for taking a bit of his time, it would take you sooner if you weren’t chatting with him. You decided to give him a discount.

“I'll come up with one in a second, just got to price all the materials and all that” you answered him.

“Hm.. you know.. That silver bell you got on your neck really makes your eyes shine” he complimented with a smirk.

A bit of blush appeared on your cheeks. You look up at him “Oh mister radio demon, is that a flirt? Is Angel teaching you how to flirt?” you teased with a smirk.

He laughs a bit. “Hah! just a compliment. I would say maybe a rose gold or simple gold would really make you even more lovely!” he suggested.

You smiled “hm... I like my silver bell for now but thanks for suggesting” you thanked him. Once you finished calculating the price, you show it to the Radio Demon. He doesn’t seem to mind the price when he looks at it. Just like magic, a couple of hundred dollar bills appear in his hand and he hands them to you. You took the money and put it in the cash register and was about to grab his change but “Oh, keep the change” he stopped you.

You blink and smiled “alright then” you close the cash register and walk out from behind the counter. “Ready to see those clothes?” You asked him.

“Oh as ready as I’ll ever be!” he spatted out.

“Good, follow me,” you said before turning your heels and heading the backroom. Alastor followed you behind.

You both get in the backroom and flip a switch, the light spread around in the room. There was some “work in progress” clothes on hangers or mannequins on display. There’s also a pinboard with sketches and ideas. You walk over to a wardrobe and open it. There were a few clothing, some of them are your favorite ones that you made or your victims. You grabbed the two demon based coats and showed them off to Alastor. “Here they are. Want to try them on?” you asked him.

“Hm.. you’re right, these ain’t in my style... But if I wanted a demon fashion into a coat or something, I know who to ask!” he scouted out. You smiled and started to look for a place in the wardrobe since you put the clothing in a certain order. “Deary, I got a question..” he said.

“Yes Alastor?” you said, your back still facing him. The lights flickered a bit. You didn’t question it since you thought that was normal.

“Are you scared of me?” he asked you.

A chilly breath breathes on your neck, sending goosebumps on your body. You let out a quiet gulp. You let out a hesitate before you speak “Why no..” you answered, putting the coats back where they belong.

A hand suddenly appears on your shoulder “You sure~?” he whispered. Digging his nails into your shoulder lightly.

You tense up, you can feel your legs getting weak. “Um... I-I’m sure,” you shuttered out. You feel frozen like a deer in the middle of the road, car headlights shining on you. You can feel your heartbeat going faster. The lights flicker more. You could see what seems like creatures of darkness in the corners of your eyes. Radio static faintly can be heard. It was hurting your head.

Just like that, saved by the bell. Your ears flickered to the familiar sound of the front door’s bell, snapping you out of your fear. “Oh! um... Someone else is in my shop!” you shouted out before rushing out of the backroom, avoiding eye contact. You feel relieved all over your body. You didn’t bother to look around your backroom to see if anything is wrong, you just don’t feel comfortable being in a room with him alone anymore.

You jumped out of the backroom “Welcome to sheep’s clothing!” you accidentally shouted out of nervousness.

“Hello, little Bo Peep” A familiar voice spoke to you.

**(Cliffhanger! I am curiously but what is a good color for a bell? Rose gold, orangish kind gold, or normal gold color?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

“Hello, little Bo Peep” A familiar Irish accent spoke to you. You look over. What stands is an Old English dog-like demon. He was wearing an old fashioned suit. The whole thing chestnut brown except his white undershirt. Top of his head was a nice lovely reddish-brown tweed cap that really compliments his suit. White fur with a few black spots that are so soft that it’s like clouds. Eyes red just like Alastor’s. Ram like horns, matching yours. He is your friend in a way. He is the reason why you are in hell. His name is Benjamin Denver.

“Benny! Oh, I’m so glad you are here” you blabbed out before running over to him.

“Hey there. Is everything ok? You look a bit pale” he asked with a hint of concern. He touched your facial cheek as he looks you over.

You lean your head into his hand. “Oh yes, I’m fine. Just got a bit jumped scared by-” before you could finish your sentence.

“Alastor...” Benjamin spoke quietly as his eyes were looking past you.

“Oh hello, old chum! So pleased to see you again!” Alastor shouted out cheerful as nothing happened just a minute ago.

You tensed up to the sound of Alastor and Benjamin took noticed to that. “Don’t call me chum, I ain’t your buddy old pal end never was before, you hated my guts. What did you do to her? Why are you here?” He questioned him, moving you behind him in a protectively matter.

“Oh! I just give the little deary a scare! Ha, I didn’t do anything to her. You should have seen her face, she was trembling like a leaf!” Alastor laughed.

“I wasn’t scared... Just caught off guard, that’s all” You blabbed out, peeking out from behind Benjamin. Your eyes keep wandering off, refusing to make eye contact Alastor’s eyes.

“Anyways I just came here to get my coat all fixed up.” Alastor walked up to you and Benjamin.

“Don’t you have someone to do that for you?” Benjamin asked calmly. He has a calm expression.

“Oh I do but she’s busy with tons of work. Plus I wanted to get to know Y/N. Is she part of your little flock?” Alastor asked, tilting his head.

“That is none of your business... Now please leave” Benjamin asked politely, his eyes never leave Alastor.

“Oh c’mon. I wasn’t going to hurt your little lamb, but lamb does sound delicious” He teased, letting out a laugh “but as I said, I wasn’t going to hurt her. We can let bygones be bygones!” Alastor shouted out.

“No way. Now leave please” he keeps remaining composure, not letting Alastor getting into him.

“Ha, stubborn as always. Got ya. Well bye, you old mutt” he said the last part with a little hint of snarky. He walked passed Benjamin and you, Benjamin moving around you, keeping Alastor away from you. Before Alastor exited out of the shop, he glances back and looks at you. You tensed up again by his red orbs into your eyes. “Bye, little Bo-Peep. Hope we can chit chat next time” He grins widely before stepping outside.

You let out a shaky breath of relief, your legs give out and you fell. Benjamin quickly turns around “Oh little Bo-peep, you alright? What did he do?” he asked with concerned, crouching down to your level

“I-I’m fine. He didn’t do anything. Just give me a heart attack when I was showing him some clothes, that’s all” you smiled faintly.

He sighed in relief before helping you up. “Good good…” he rubbed his fingers through his fur. “Y/N, you gotta be careful and stay away from that man. He’s the strongest demon around, I’m not even sure if I could take him on now if he tries to pull something under his sleeve” he said.

You used the counter to help you stand “Alright... Benjamin, do you and him have a history together like friends or something?” You asked him, tilting your head. “Or more than friends?” you said jokingly, letting out a giggle.

“Oh hell no” he laughs a bit, wheezing a bit. “Haha but anyways at least not as friends but as enemies, we were and still are. We used to rustle and tussle back in the old days”. He let out a sigh as he looks down at you, cupping your facial cheeks. “Oh such a cute little lamb, aren’t you?” he does the cutesy talk, squishing your face.

“Benjamin” you let out a whine, grabbing his hands and pull his hands off of your cheeks. “I told you, I don’t really like being talk like that or having my face squish” you pouted, putting your hand on your hip.

“Heh sorry little bo peep, I can’t help it if your face is so squishable” he let out a chuckle. He glances down at your bell and flicked it. It chines softy. “Ah, music to my ears” he smiles softly.

You smiled softly “So Mr. Denver. Any business I could do for you today?” you asked him.

“Ah nothing today, mate. Just checking up on you. Now, remember to stay away from that man. He’s no good news. He’s a bloodthirsty killer” he ranted about how dangerous Alastor is and blah blah blah.

“Yeah yeah you old coop. You don’t have to give me an hour lecture about it,” you said, let out a small laugh as you roll your eyes. “Now if you don’t mind, I would love to be doing some work please,” you said.

“Of course! Well, remember to call me if there’s any trouble. Cheerio little Bo Peep!” he shouted, heading out the door.

“Bye Benny! Come back anytime!” you waved, watching him leave your little shop. You sigh in relief but a sudden tense cause you to flinch a bit. So much for relaxing. You glance around but seeing no one in sight. You scratch your arm. You had a sick feeling in your stomach. Maybe you’re just getting some sort of cold? You decided to go back to your backroom and get back to work but that feeling didn’t leave.


End file.
